Tak Bisa Kuraih Lagi
by PL Therito
Summary: Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa dilakukan ketika orang yang kita sayangi terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Kau bisa menuntunnya kembali menuju cahaya yang terang, atau memilih mendampinginya menuju kegelapan yang abadi. Jika kau jadi aku, mana yang akan kau pilih? -Oneshoot-


**Tak Bisa Kuraih Lagi**

Semua Karakter yang dipergunakan adalah milik

**-Masashi Kishimoto-**

**Peringatan : **

**Banyak kejadian implisit dan tingkat ooc yang lumayan tinggi **

Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa dilakukan ketika orang yang kita sayangi terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Kau bisa menuntunnya kembali menuju cahaya yang terang, atau

memilih mendampinginya menuju kegelapan yang abadi.

Jika kau jadi aku, mana yang akan kau pilih?

.

.

**Tak Bisa Kuraih Lagi**

.

.

Haruno Sakura, seorang murid tingkat 6 cemerlang yang disegani oleh seluruh siswa, siswi dan guru Kohona High School bahkan didambakan oleh para orangtua kalangan atas sebagai menantu mereka. Bagaimana tidak, gadis yang memiliki mahkota yang senada dengan namanya itu memiliki otak yang jenius, segudang prestasi non akademik, kepribadian yang ramah dan dapat menghangatkan suasana, ditambah dengan reputasi sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal Haruno yang tersohor di dunia farmasi. Meskipun menjadi calon menantu primadona, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya (secara ketertarikan gender) karena semua orang di Kohona sudah tahu pasti, bahwa gadis itu adalah milik keluarga Uchiha.

Uchiha, perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak dibidang batu mulia itu memiliki 2 pewaris yang sama-sama rupawan namun berlawanan sifat. Uchiha Itachi yang telah berkeluarga dan Konan (istrinya) yang tinggal menunggu hari H menyambut buah hati mereka harus mematahkan impian para gadis Konoha setahun yang lalu. Pembawaan Itachi yang lembut dan santun menjadi daya tarik yang membuat Konan jatuh hati. Berbeda dengan pewaris satunya, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu memiliki sifat yang kontras dengan aniikinya. Kesan angkuh, sok kuasa dan dingin selalu melekat padanya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadikannya lantas berhenti dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis, melainkan Haruno Sakura.

Ya, apakah kau akan terus berusaha mengejar si bungsu Uchiha jika sainganmu adalah seorang Haruno Sakura? Terlebih ketika Uchiha bungsu yang dikenal irit bicara itu mendeklarasikan Sakura sebagai tunangannya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu di sebuah televisi nasional. Tentunya kau akan mundur bukan. Pasangan ini begitu sempurna, tiada celah yang dapat meruntuhakan mereka.

Namun itu karena kau melihatnya hanya dari satu sisi.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartement milik Sakura 11.00 PM**

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak membalas pesanku? Apa dia sudah tertidur? Hmm.. mungkin memang sudah tidur" gumam Sakura ketika mendapati Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Ia meletakkan handphone miliknya diatas _buffet_ kecil yang terletak disamping kasurnya. Setelah itu, Sakura memandangi laci pertama yang memang sengaja ia kunci. Cukup lama ia memandanginya sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membukanya dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Benda itu kini beralih ketangan Sakura, ia menimbang-nimbang sambil melihat dengan tatapan mendampa pada setiap detail yang diberikan oleh benda itu.

Kakinya menapaki lantai kamarnya sambil tangannya masih bergelut dengan sebuah benda yang ia ambil dari laci pertama buffet kecil itu. Sakura duduk dihadapan didepan lemari besar dengan pintu yang dihiasi kaca dengan bingkai ornamen. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya yang hanya memakai _two piece_ minim dan tersenyum, perlahan ia membuka sarung perak yang berornamen yang melindungi benda itu. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, dan dengan cepat menorehkan sebuah kata dengan aksara yang rumit di paha kanannya yang mulus menggunakan benda itu. Hal ini menyebabkan aroma karat yang tajam menguar dari bagian tubuhnya itu. Sakura melirik bayangannya di cermin, tidak ada ekspresi lain selain wajah yang begitu gembira yang terukir di paras cantiknya. Cairan merah yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh bagian bawahnya tadi ia ambil sebanyak mungkin dengan tangannya dan dengan rakus disesapnya aroma itu hingga wajah putihnya juga ternoda. Emerald itu berbinar ketika melihat warna yang begitu indah dimatanya, merah pekat tanpa cela. Namun seketika, airmukanya mendadak mengeras, iris itu sudah tidak berbinar, melainkan terbelalak membulat ketika melihat gambaran bukan dirinya mematung dengan ekspresi sendu dibelakangnya.

"Sas..Sasuke-kun…" Sakura memposisikan dirinya membelakangi cermin dan menatap langsung kearah pemuda yang ia cintai. Seketika ia melepaskan benda yang tadi ia pegang, dan mulai meringkuk terisak tanpa menghiraukan bahwa tindakannya tadi menyebabkan cairan pekat yang berasal dari pahanya semakin deras mengalir. Sakura mulai membuka suara dengan isakan yang hebat,

"Tidak…tidak seharusnya kau..kau me..melihat ini Sas..Sasuke-kun" .

"Seharus..seharusnya kau tidak bersamaku..ak..aku…aku tidak bisa..aku tidak bisa menghentikannya".

Pemuda yang dikenal memiliki wajah _stoic_ itu berjalan menghampiri gadisnya, tanpa banyak kata ia langsung mensejajarkan diri dan memeluk Sakura dengan perasaan yang tidak begitu rumit. Marah karena Sakura melakukannya (lagi), sedih karena kekasihnya begitu terlihat bahagia saat melakukannya, dan kesal karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Sakura.

"Ssstt, sudahlah," Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah Sakura dan memaksa emerald itu untuk menatap onyxnya. Pedih, itu yang didapatkan Sasuke ketika menatap Sakura, gadis yang begitu dicintainya tengah menderita. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengeluarkan cairan lainnya dari bagian tubuhnya yang berwarna hijau itu.

Sasuke segera membuka jaket biru yang ia kenakan dan menyelimuti tubuh Sakura seraya mengangkatnya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar Sakura.

Didudukkannya tubuh kekasihnya itu dalam _bathup_, sedangkan dia mengambil beberapa peralatan, kapas, iodium dengan dosis tinggi, penghilang rasa sakit, perban, alkohol, beberapa handuk hangat dan gunting. Tak lama, Sasuke kembali memposisikan diri duduk dihadapan Sakura, beruntung karena _bathup_ milik Sakura begitu luas sehingga dapat menampung keduanya.

Sasuke menyodorkan pil kecil penghilang rasa sakit kepada Sakura yang langsung mengambilnya dan menelannya begitu saja. Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali berfokus menjalankan kegiatan rutinnya jika Sakura ketahuan sedang 'bersenang-senang' dengan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke mengambil kapas yang telah dibasahi dengan alkohol dan membersihkan cairan yang berbau karat, darah, itu dari area paha Sakura yang tergores, mungkin karena terbiasa, akhirnya dengan cepat ia dapat melihat aksara kanji yang ditorehkan Sakura di tubuhnya itu 'Gaa', meski kata itu belum sempurna, namun Sasuke tidak perlu menanyakan kembali kepada Sakura yang saat ini sedang berada di batas kesadaran, karena..karena ia tahu betul apa yang ingin ditorehkan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah bersih, meskipun masih mengeluarkan darah, Sasuke membebat luka Sakura dengan kapas yang telah diberi iodium dosis tinggi dan membalutnya menggunakan perban. Nyatanya Sakura merasakan sakit yang tak terkira ketika iodium itu bersinggungan dengan kulitnya yang menganga akibat perbuatannya itu. Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari teriakan Sakura, ia memilih untuk menulikan telinganya dan terus membalut paha Sakura. Beberapa saat, Sakura sudah mulai tenang. Sasuke mengambil handuk hangat yang ia bawa tadi dan mulai membersihkan tubuh Sakura dari noda darah. Tak hanya noda darah yang ia lihat, namun banyak tanda-tanda yang Sakura buat sebelumnya kini tetap saja tidak pernah mau meninggalkan tubuh Sakura.

Saat ia selesai, Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur, mungkin ini akibat dari obat yang diminumnya tadi, dengan perlahan Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan menidurkannya di kasurnya, menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya dan mengecup kening Sakura. Setelah itu Sasuke mendapati benda yang digunakan Sakura tadi didepan lemari kaca. Dipegangnya benda itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan dengan kasar Sasuke meletakkan kembali benda itu kedalam _buffet_ yang sudah jadi rumahnya. Ia mengecup lembut tangan Sakura, membelai wajahnya dengan penuh kasih sebelum akhirnya terlelap disamping Sakura dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

**Apartement milik Sakura 06.00 AM**

Iris hijau itu sudah mendapati tubuh kekasihnya berbaring disebelah dirinya, ia tidak terkejut karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tanpa sadar air mata itu meleleh membasahi wajahnya, pun setelah ia melihat bahwa jari mereka bertautan. Sasuke seolah tidak ingin melepas Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Sasuke terbangun, tidak..ia bahkan tidak tidur semalaman karena begitu khawatir akan gadisnya.

"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn..Ohaiyo, sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dan kita sarapan bersama," ucap Sasuke seperti biasanya seolah tidak ada kejadian semalam.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak tahu Sakura menangis, hanya saja ia tidak tahan melihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah elok itu. Sasuke keluar mencari sarapan utuk Sakura, sedangkan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam, selalu seperti ini ketika pemuda itu memergoki tabiat Sakura. Sakura yang pada dasarnya tidak suka suasana seperti ini memulai pembicaraan,"Ne..Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pesanku?"

"Hanya ingin langsung mengunjungimu," ucapnya singkat dengan senyuman. Sasuke senang Sakura sudah mau bicara lagi.

"Ohh.."

"Hari ini tidak usah masuk".

"Ehh…Kau ini seenaknya saja, hari ini ada tes biologi Tsunade-Sensei, kau tahu bagai…"

"Kau akan mendapatkan ujianmu besok,"potong Sasuke tidak menerima bantahan.

"Huuh menyebalkan, (Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum tipis) yare yare..baik Sasuke sama, saya tidak akan berangkat, namun dengan satu syarat."

Sasuke menaikkan alismatanya dan memandang Sakura seolah bertanya –syarat apa? –.

"Nanti malam sepulang sekolah kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan, bagaimana?"

"Hn..Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke setelah melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45 AM.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura riang.

"Hn."

**Apartement milik Sasuke 07.00 AM**

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur ukuran _king_ _size_-nya. Ia sangat lelah dengan semuanya, namun Sasuke tidak pernah ingin menyerah akan Sakura. Setiap kali kejadian seperti semalam terjadi, Sakura memandangnya dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa dan bicara meracau bahwa tidak seharusnya ia bersanding dengan pemuda itu. Banyak usaha sudah dilakukan Sasuke untuk Sakura, namun semuanya bagai uap yang berada dikutub selatan.

Pemuda yang memiliki mata hitam itu kini menyembunyikan kepedihannya, bukan salah Sakura yang menjadi seperti itu. Sedikit banyak karena dia-lah Sakura menjadi seperti itu, jika saja waktu itu ia tidak gelap mata dan salah paham kepada Sakura yang memang memiliki sifat hangat kepada siapa saja. Jika saja dia tidak pernah memberi Sakura benda laknat yang kini selalu dapat memenuhi hasratnya. Jika saja…akan terlalu banyak kata 'jika' jika Sasuke mengingat masa lalu.

"Niisan..sampaikan pada Tousan, Kaasan, dan orang tua Sakura, malam ini aku akan berangkat berlibur dengan Sakura," ucap Sasuke setelah menyambar telepon selulernya yang berada disampingnya.

"Dimasa sekarang?"

"Hn".

"Berapa lama?"

"Entahlah".

"Baiklah…(hening menyelimuti mereka) …Sasuke…"

"Hn.."

"Kau tahu….er…entahlah.. aku hanya ingin bilang…apapun keputusanmu, kau tetaplah adikku.."

Hening, Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tetaplah adikku, dan aku menyayangimu".

"Itachi-nii…"

"Hn..?"

"Jaga Konan-nee baik-baik, sampaikan salamku padanya dan pada anak kalian kelak."

"Hn..Sasuke…sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa Niisan, terimakasih."

Tuut tuut tuut, Sasuke memutuskan sepihak. Telepon selulernya ia matikan setelah memesan tiket dengan tujuan Kanada malam ini pukul 11.00 PM untuk Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura.." segera setelah menyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu ia terlelap.

**09.00 PM**

Sasuke sudah bersiap, ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk membahagiakan Sakura, apapun resikonya. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan _apartement_-nya, sekali lagi Sasuke mengitari tempat yang ia huni selama 3 tahun terakhir dengan kedua onyxnya. Setelah memejamkan mata sejenak, dengan keyakinan yang kuat Sasuke meninggalkan _apartemen_t-nya melaju menuju _apartement_ Sakura .

**Apartement milik Sakura 09.30 AM**

"Sakura.." Sasuke yang sudah berada didalam kamar Sakura menggumamkan nama kekasihnya. Sekali lagi. Sakura terlelap dengan wajah damai di atas sofa _tosca_-nya, _onyx_ Sasuke menyipit ketika meniti lengan kiri Sakura yang sekali lagi mengeluarkan cairan pekat itu, darah dan tangan kanan yang menggenggam sebilah belati perak. Sasuke mengelus lembut luka yang masih menganga di lengan kirinya.

Sakura yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung membuka matanya, dan lagi. Kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, namun sebelum itu terjadi Sasuke memaksa wajah Sakura untuk berhadapan dengan wajah rupawannya.

"Sakura..apakah dengan begini kau merasa bahagia?"

"Sasuke…maaf, maafkan aku.." bukannya menjawab, ia justru meminta maaf.

"Lihat aku! Jawab dengan jujur, apakah dengan begini kau bahagia?"

Sakura yang bergetar karena ulah Sasuke menjawab dengan getir, "Maaf Sasuke-kun..ketika..ketika aku melakukannya..aku..aku merasa sangat bahagia, saat benda itu menyentuh kulitku..aku merasa senang. Dan ..dan ketika tubuh ini mengeluarkan da..darah..aku sangat senang, rasanya..rasanya…"

Kalimat Sakura terputus karena iskaan yang sangat hebat. Sasuke hanya bisa memeluk Sakura erat, seolah enggan melepaskannya. Namun ditengah itu semua, Sakura mencoba untuk tetap mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke..aku hanya ingin membersihkan diriku,, apa itu salah? Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi untukmu.. sejak..sejak kejadian itu.. aku ..aku merasa ..aku..aku kotor .."

Sasuke yang mendengar perasaan Sakura yang selama ini terpendam terkejut bukan main, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Selama ini, Sakura menjadi korban atas keegoisannya. Selama ini Sakura berperan sebagai aktris yang sangat baik sehingga mampu menyembunyikan semuanya.

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura,"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku? Lupakan semuanya, dan memulai dari awal?"

"Sasuke..tapi aku..aku..aku tidak pantas.."

Belum selesai Sakura dengan kalimatnya, Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, maukah kau memaafkanku?"

"Hanya ada kita?"

"Hn"

Sakura lantas menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dengan seketika Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan mendudukkan Sakura diranjang. Sedangkan ia sendiri menuju dapur, dan kembali ke kamar Sakura dengan dua sloki yang sudah terisi cairan bening.

Setelah meletakkannya dibuffet samping ranjang, Sasuke memposisikan diri bersandar di sebelah _buffet_, dan memposisikan Sakura didepannya. Ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura..lakukanlah jika hal itu bisa membuaatmu bahagia."

"Sasuke.." Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari arti dari onyx yang terlihat sangat tenang itu. Dan kembali keposisi semula.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, belati perak beremblem kipas itu kini menyayat lengan kanan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah, tidak hanya panjang, namun sayatan yang dalam.

"Aaaaaaaaa," Sakura berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, namun tidak menghentikan perbuatannya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya keleher Sakura.

Tak berapa lama jeritan Sakura tergantikan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia begitu menikmati desiran darah yang meleleh keluar dari lengan kanannya. Sasuke yang menyadari tidak ada pergerakan dari Sakura membuka matanya. Tangan kirinya kini meraih belati perak yang dulu miliknya itu. Perlahan namun pasti, bungsu Uchiha itu menggoreskan belati itu di lengan kanannya laiknya sebuah kuas diatas kertas,tak ayal kini ranjang itu sudah mulai ternoda oleh tinta merah dari kedua insan tersebut.

Sakura mendapati kesadarannya, "Sasuke.."

"Hn.."

"Terimakasih.."

Sakura merebut belati itu dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terluka parah, kini lengan kirinya lah yang menjadi kanvas. Dengan lincah Sakura mengukir sebuah kalimat yang tidak bisa terbaca dengan jelas karena darah yang terus mengalir dari setiap guratan belati itu. Ia menorehkan belati itu dari lengan atas menuju pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sakura mengakhiri kalimat itu tepat di nadi nya, entah sengaja atau tidak, Sakura membuat akhir kalimat dengan menusukkan belati itu cukup dalam, cukup untuk menggores, bukan..bukan hanya menggores, namun memutuskan nadinya. Seketika aliran darah mengalir deras tidak berhenti.

"Sas..Sasuke.." ucapnya lemah.

Bukannya menanggapi Sakura, kini giliran Sasuke yang menuliskan sebuah kalimat dengan aksara rumit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Tidak besar, kalimat itu ia tuliskan dengan sederhana, namun mematikan..bagaimana tidak, Uchiha itu bermain di atas titik nadinya. Tidak sederas milik Sakura, namun cukup membuat Uchiha itu pusing kehilangan banyak darah, dengan sisa perjuangannya, diraihlah satu sloki di _buffet_ samping, Sasuke meminumnya. Kemudian ia mengambil satu lagi, dan meminumnya tanpa menelannya.

Sakura masih sadar ketika Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sehingga emerald itu dapat melihat onyx milik kekasihnya. Sakura sadar ketika Sasuke menciumnya, menerobos pertahananya dan meloloskan cairan ke tenggorokannya.

'Manis…' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Sas..suke, ak..aku..sela..selalu men..cin..taimu," setelah mengucap kata itu Sakura mulai terpejam, rasanya lelah sekali. Ia hanya ingin istirahat dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Namun sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya, Sakura sempat mendengar sesuatu dari mulut Sasuke,

"Sa..Sakura..maaf..atas..segalanya..aku..mencintai mu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**International Japan Hospital 11.00 PM**

"Uchiha san, selamat bayi kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan," seorang perawat IJH memberikan kabar kepada Itachi bahwa ia mendapat dua buah hati sekaligus.

"Anda sudah dapat menemui mereka didalam kamar, silahkan."

"Baik, teimakasih."

"Konan..kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baik.. ne Itachi-kun, hanya saja..kenapa aku begitu sedih, aku tidak tahu kenapa.."

"Ssst jangan kau pikirkan apapun,"

Itachi menatap dua bayi yang masih berada didalam pelukkan isterinya, bayi laki-laki itu..mirip dengan adik yang ia sayangi, lamunannya terpecah lantaran tangis dari bayi perempuan.

"Oweeeaaakk," Seketika mata bayi itu terbuka, Itachi terkejut bukan main. Emerald yang sangat jernih.

Jika biasanya anak kembar akan cenderung melakukan yang sama, namun tidak untuk dua kembar ini. Bayi laki-laki yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke ternyata memiliki mata yang memang sama dengan Sasuke (mata Uchiha) itu menjulurkan tangan kiri mungilnya seolah meraih tangan kanan milik adiknya dan ketika keduanya bertautan, bayi perempuan itu berhenti menangis. Tanpa sadar Itachi menggumamkan dua nama,"Sasuke,Sakura".

Konan yang mendengar gumaman Itachi tidak jelas lantas menampilkan wajah kebingungan. Itachi yang menyadarinya segera berkata, selamat datang ke dunia ini,"Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura."

"Waah nama yang bagus Itachi-kun..Naah Sasuke, Sakura selamat datang," ucap Konan riang yang seketika kembali berfokus anak-anaknya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat Konan, entah karena apa ia mengedarkan pandangan kearah pintu dan bergumam dengan sangat lirih,"Selamat tinggal Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sakura kelihatannya kalian bahagia kheheh," tanpa sadar Itachi meneteskan air matanya ketika samar-samar ia melihat dua sosok yang dicintainya itu memudar sambil menyunggingkan senyum tulus penuh kebahagiaan dan mengucapan kedua insan itu,

"Aku bahagia,"

"Begitu pula denganku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa dilakukan ketika orang yang kita sayangi terjerumus dalam kegelapan. Kau bisa menuntunnya kembali menuju cahaya yang terang, atau

memilih mendampinginya menuju kegelapan yang abadi.

Jika kau jadi aku, mana yang akan kau pilih?

.

.

Jika aku..

.

.

.

.

.

Aku akan mendampinginya menuju kegelapan yang abadi.

Tak mengapa jika harus terjerumus, asalkan..

Asalkan..

Kami tetap bersama.

-Selesai-

Akhirnya Ide itu selesai juga, jadi disini ceritanya Sakura mengalami _disorder behavior _(perilaku menyimpang) yang disebut sadomakis (perasaaan nikmat yang timbul ketika tersakiti). Sadomakis ini motifnya banyak sekali. Disini Sakura mengalami trauma berat, terbaca tidak kira-kira traumanya? Sasuke..ia sangat menyayangi Sakura lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Namun, karena ia lah Sakura seperti ini. Jadi dia tidak segan untuk menemani Sakura kemanapun ia pergi.

Itachi yang sangat memahami dan menyayangi Sasuke pun tidak berusaha mencegah, karena Itachi tahu bahwa hanya dengan Sakura lah Sasuke dapat hidup. Entah dalam cahaya maupun kegelapan.

_So Guys, would u give me an improvement?_

Thanks for your attention, and make a time for read mineJ.

Best regrads,

PL Therito

D.I.Y

.17.2013

Upload at June.18.2013


End file.
